tvb_hong_kongfandomcom-20200213-history
TVB
Television Broadcasts Limited, commonly known as TVB, was founded as the first wireless commercial television station in Hong Kong. TVB runs five free-to-air television channels in Hong Kong, and is one of two free-to-air terrestrial television broadcasters in Hong Kong, and one of the largest commercial Chinese programme producers in the world. It commenced broadcasting on 19 November 1967. Many of Hong Kong's film and pop stars started their careers at the station through drama series produced by TVB. Special TVB events such as the annual TVB Anniversary Gala are broadcast to planetary audiences. TVB also runs talent programmes such as the annual Miss Hong Kong and Miss Chinese International beauty pageants. Successful contestants may be offered TVB's contracts and represent Hong Kong to take part at world-class beauty contests, including the Miss World Pageant. Notable events The following are some of the notable events which have marked TVB's history: On 19 November 1967, Jade broadcast live at 09:00 the day of the 14th Macau Grand Prix, for Hong Kong's first live show. At 16:00, at Ocean Terminal in Tsim Sha Tsui Kai broadcast ceremony, then-Governor David Trench came over helicopter. The company's first general manager was the Australian journalist Colin Bernall (1913–76). In 1968, TVB produced and aired its very first TV series "West Side Story Love Day", for the first time using satellite broadcast of the Olympic Games and in 1969 the first man landed on the moon. On 18 June 1972, for the first time the use of electronic news gathering equipment, TVB reported Hong Kong's Tsui Ping Road landslide. In 1973, TVB organised the first Miss Hong Kong Pageant. On 11 July 1976, to the global satellite broadcast for the first time Miss Universe held in Hong Kong campaign, a global audience of more than 500 million people. In November 1992, at the Silver Jubilee, TVB held the world's first International Symposium on Chinese television (International Symposium on prospect & challenges in Chinese Television Broadcasting), more than 200 broadcasters around the world, Chinese industry representatives. On 14 February 2004, reduction of production departments Variety about 70 jobs, lead to the Hong Kong Confederation of Trade Unions to help set up the first wireless employees union, also launched on 16 February "Black Operations" expression of dissatisfaction with employers In 23 February meeting held its first labour, reflecting dissatisfaction. On 31 December 2007, at 19:00, TVB launched the official start of digital terrestrial broadcasting services. On August 2008, TVB was invited to Beijing Olympic Broadcasting, and was involved in the production of television broadcast Olympic Equestrian Events. On 8 November 2008, the first major international beauty pageant production of television programmes, held in Macao and called the 48th Miss International, was broadcast on TVB. Notable shows *''Enjoy Yourself Tonight'' or EYT (1967–1994), a long-running variety show which has been compared with the American Saturday Night Live. *''The Bund'' (1980), starring Chow Yun-fat. The drama was a success throughout Asia, inspiring several television and film adaptations. Its theme song, performed by Frances Yip, has reached international audiences and is regarded as one of the greatest Cantopop songs of all time. *''The Legend of the Condor Heroes'' (1983), a serial adaptation of Louis Cha's wuxia novel of the same name, starring Felix Wong and Barbara Yung. *''The Return of the Condor Heroes'' (1983), sequel to The Legend of the Condor Heroes, is a serial adaptation of Louis Cha's wuxia novel of the same name, starring Andy Lau and Idy Chan. *''Looking Back in Anger'' (1989), is a tragic serial drama starring Felix Wong, Deric Wan, and Carina Lau. It is the most-watched Hong Kong drama in the Greater China region. *''The Greed of Man'' (1992), starring Adam Cheng and Sean Lau. Its original broadcast heavily impacted international stockbrokers, creating the phenomenon known as the Ting Hai effect. *The File of Justice series (1992–1997) were a popular legal drama series, spanning five seasons. It is regarded as the Hong Kong version of the American Law & Order. *''A Kindred Spirit'' (1995–1999), the second longest-running drama series in Hong Kong television history. *''Super Trio Series'' (1995–2014), a popular variety game show. *''Journey to the West'' (1996) was one of the few TVB Jade programmes to be dubbed in English and rebroadcast on TVB Pearl. *''Old Time Buddy'' (1997), a comedy-drama that satires Hong Kong's filming industry in the 1960s. It was the first drama to win "Best Drama" at the inaugural TVB Anniversary Awards. *''Secret of the Heart'' (1998), a soap opera that popularised relationship triangles in serial dramas. *The Armed Reaction series (1998–2004) were a popular crime drama series dealing with discrimination women face within the police force. The series spanned four seasons. *The Healing Hands series (1998–2005) were a popular medical drama series known for its remarkable medical accuracy. It is commonly known as Hong Kong's version of America's ER. The first season yielded "Best Drama" award in 1998. *''At the Threshold of an Era'' (1999–2000) is an epic drama featuring a large ensemble cast. It is TVB's second most expensive drama to date. *''War of the Genders'' (2000), a sitcom starring Carol Cheng and Dayo Wong, is generally considered as TVB's most critically acclaimed sitcom. It held the title as TVB's highest-rated drama (49 points) until the broadcast of Korea's Jewel in the Palace in 2005. Cheng won "Best Actress" for her role. *''Virtues of Harmony'' (2001–2005) is one of the longest running sitcoms in Hong Kong, yielding two seasons – a historical costume series with a modern-day spin-off. *''Square Pegs'' (2003), a drama serial starring Roger Kwok, depicts the life of a mentally-retarded young man. It received an average viewership rating of 37 points, the highest in TVB's broadcast history. Kwok also won "Best Actor" for his role. A second series was released in 2005, yielding Kwok his second "Best Actor" award. *''Triumph in the Skies'' (2003) and Triumph in the Skies II (2013), a drama series revolving around the staff and pilots working for Solar Airways, a fictional version of Cathay Pacific. Triumph in the Skies was also adapted into a motion picture. *''War and Beauty'' (2004), a costume drama serial that focuses on four concubines of the Jiaqing Emperor. The series popularised historical palace harem dramas. *Moonlight Resonance (2008), the sister production of Heart of Greed (2007). The drama peaked to 50 points, one of the highest in Hong Kong television history. *E.U. (2009), the third season of The Academy series. Michael Tse's character, Laughing Gor, inspired one film spin-off and one sequel television series. *''Rosy Business'' (2009), award-winning costume drama, swept the 2009 TVB Anniversary Awards in almost all major categories. That year's award show was also the highest-rated ceremony since its inauguration. *''Beyond the Realm of Conscience'' (2009), a costume period drama that peaked to 50 points, one of the highest in Hong Kong television history. *When Heaven Burns (2011), "Best Drama" winner at the 2012 TVB Anniversary Awards. Despite its critical acclaim, it is one of the lowest-rated series in television history. The last few episodes were also banned in Mainland China due to references of the Tiananmen Square protests of 1989. *''Line Walker'' (2014), a crime drama that spawned one film sequel and a television series prequel. It is the most-viewed Hong Kong drama in Mainland China, with over 2 billion views on Youku. Category:TVB Channels